


just a lil bit gay

by Aintzane411



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Asexual Character, Demisexuality, Ficlet, Fluff, Grey-A, Pansexual Character, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintzane411/pseuds/Aintzane411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is ace. He knows this. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a lil bit gay

**Author's Note:**

> dont judge me for the title ok? it's 4:30am.  
> anyway, i found this ficlet in my computer and i had forgotten i wrote it! sorry if virgil's description is kinda off. did my best, considering that i am also ace lol

It was a rainy Wednesday evening, and Virgil was gratefully enjoying having the house all to himself. His dad and Sharon were at an event at the Center, and Virgil was taking the opportunity to lounge on the couch and watch B-list movies while eating all of the popcorn in the house. He was in the middle of the hilarity that was Sharknado when a banging on the door made him jump in surprise. He paused the movie and looked through the peephole to see a soaking wet Richie standing on the front porch.

Virgil swung the door open and pulled Richie inside. “Dude, did you walk all the way here in the rain? Is everything okay?”

“I need to talk to you,” Richie said, ignoring the fact that he was dripping water all over the entryway.

“Ever heard of a phone?” Virgil asked, rolling his eyes. “Come on upstairs and grab a towel. I’ll find you some dry clothes.”

Richie quickly changed and put his wet clothes in a plastic bag Virgil brought him. They sat side-by-side on the bed, but Richie stayed silent.

“So, what’s up?” Virgil prompted. “You all right?”

Richie took a deep breath and looked at Virgil. “I’m asexual,” he said.

Virgil furrowed his brow. “Yeah, I know. We had this conversation, like, a year ago, dude.”

“Shit, I know, yeah,” Richie sighed. “Okay, let me start over. You’re pansexual, right?”

Still confused, Virgil nodded slowly. “Yeah, still pan. No changes there.”

“So you feel sexual attraction to people.”

“Yeah, I’m super gay, Richie, you know that.”

Richie brushed him off with a wave of his hand. “Everyone knows that, man,” he said, ignoring Virgil’s protests. “I just wanted to ask you what it feels like.”

“What being gay feels like?” Virgil asked incredulously. “Dude, you’re more gay than I am, what with being homoromantic.”

Richie groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Not like that, V. Sexual attraction. What does it feel like?”

Virgil’s eyes widened slightly and he snorted. “That’s what this is all about? You walked all the way here in the rain to ask me that?”

Blushing, Richie laid back on the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. “Come on, dude, this is embarrassing enough. Cut me some slack.”

“Sorry, Rich.” Virgil patted Richie’s knee apologetically and laid down as well. “I mean, it’s hard to explain. For me, it’s just this intense desire to be close to someone and do sexual stuff.”

“Yeah, but what does it _feel_ like?”

Virgil hummed, trying to think of a way to describe it. “It’s like…” he waved his hands abstractly in the air. “Like, you see someone you’re attracted to, and you want to be close to them. It’s like this pull. You feel like you need to touch them, sometimes not even sexually, just on the shoulder or arm or something, just to be close. And there’s, like, this warmth that kinda spreads through you. Sounds cliché, I know, but it’s true.” He put his hands behind his head and gathered his thoughts again. “Then, I mean, there’s also the physical stuff. Getting a hard-on is a pretty easy sign. Doesn’t always happen, though, or maybe it only gets half hard or something.”

Richie ran a hand through his hair, face turning pink. “Shit,” he sighed.

“Dude, are you okay?” Virgil asked. He turned on his side to see him better.

“I don’t know, V,” Richie admitted. “I just… I feel like asexual might not fit me right anymore, and I’m just trying to figure things out. I’ve identified with that word for so long and now that all this is going on, I don’t know what to think or do and it’s all just really confusing and what if I was wrong the whole time or maybe I just imagined it and it makes me feel like shit and I–”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Virgil interrupted him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Slow down, Richie. You’re losing me. You don’t think you’re ace anymore? What’s going on?”

Richie turned his head to look at Virgil. “I think I might be a little gay for you.”


End file.
